


Reaction

by BatmanofGotham



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mentors' reaction when they discover BirdFlash.</p><p>(Based off a picture)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

It was a perfect sunny day, with chirping birds and a beautiful blue sky. Nobody could be unhappy in this weather. Except for two certain superheroes who happened to be hiding in a bush in the Central City Park. The Flash was panicking while Batman was glaring one of his famous bat-glares into his binoculars at two oblivious protégés. 

Robin and Kid Flash were holding hands, sitting beside a water fountain with a statue of the Flash posed heroically on it. Normally the Flash would groan in frustration and fond embarrassment at the statue, but no, this situation was too dire for that. Frankly, the Flash normally wouldn't stalk his nephew either, but once again, the situation was dire.

Robin was grinning widely at something that the other had said, Kid Flash running a hand through his fiery red hair, grinning as well, albeit a bit sheepishly. You could almost see the love and static crackling and traversing between the two teenagers. Their mentors certainly could. 

"..SeeitItoldyou!" The Flash was almost in tears, wailing, hands clenched in Batman's cape, shaking him at superspeed, "Do something, Batman! Brainwash them like you normally do or something!" Batman growled, frustrated, slightly lowering his binoculars, "Let go of my cape, you imbecile! And that's what got us into this mess in the first place!" Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose through the cowl as Barry stared at him, confused. "So five years ago, I tied Dick to a chair...

5 Years Ago

"..You don't like girls! You have no time for females! You don't need one to complete you!" Robin was tied to a chair, ropes tight, while Batman was yelling at him, "Females just waste your crime-fighting time! Ladies will only take what they want and abandon you, leaving nothing but pain! No dating, only justice!"


End file.
